


Corrupted Jinora x Korra x Lin Beofong challenge

by Joey420



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok so i don't know how to make challenges so I'm putting it here this is a Jinora x Korra x Lin Beofong. This challenge i came up with was inspired by Fixxxer comic under my thumb.
Relationships: Jinora x Korra x Lin Beofong
Kudos: 1





	Corrupted Jinora x Korra x Lin Beofong challenge

Ok so in this challenge Jinora was madly in love with Korra and Lin Beofong but was never able to persuade them she becomes friends with a corrupted spirit of love and this spirit manipulates Jinora into taking Korra and Lin as her lovers by dominating them making them submissive to her but others will later on try to stop her but it will be too late.


End file.
